


Unto the Breach

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 challenge '1/2/3'. Then, it was called 'Secret Agent Man' purely because I'd been listening to the Johnny Rivers song 'Secret Agent Man'. This title seems more fitting.

He runs forward into the occupied zone, cloak billowing behind him. The smoke and grime causes him to squint. Behind him, he can hear gunfire and screams. The UNIT forces are taking heavy losses. All to buy him time.  
  
A twinge of guilt. He shakes his head. Just don’t let them down.  
  
Cybermen suddenly loom ahead of him. As one, they turn to face the intruder. Rumbled. Affecting a casual air, he brushes off his velvet jacket.  
  
[YOU ARE THE DOCTOR]  
  
“How nice of you to remember.”  
  
[WE WILL DESTROY YOU]  
  
Despite everything, the Doctor grins.  
  
“You mean you’ll _try_.”


End file.
